The Amount Of One's Worth
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: You know how the Bladebreakers are always complaining about Kai and saying how much of a jerk he is? And how they feel they would be better off without him? Tyson wishes that Kai never agreed to be their team captain. Then his wish comes true...RR!
1. The Wish

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Title: The Amount of Ones Worth.  
  
Author: Guardian  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Warnings: none yet.  
  
Pairing: none yet.  
  
Progress: Incomplete.  
A/N-  
  
You know how the Bladebreakers are always complaining about Kai and saying how much of a jerk he is? And how they feel they would be better off without him? Well, in this fic, Tyson wishes that Kai never agreed to be their team captain. Then his wish comes true. What does the now uncertain future have in store for the Bladebreakers, for now they don't have Kai on their team, or even their side?  
*****  
  
Chapter One: The Wish.  
  
*****  
  
"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! GOD?! WHY, HE'S STILL THE JERK HE ALWAYS WAS!!!!" Tyson yelled in frustration beating up on a pillow as he flopped onto his hotel room bed.  
  
Rei, Max, and Kenny all sighed, silently agreeing with their teammate.  
  
They had just came back from an excruciating training session with Kai. Their 'leader' seemed to be in an even worse mood then he usually was. I guess the stress of their getting ready for the world championships was even getting to the ice titan.  
  
"I mean what the hell is his problem? What did we ever do to him?!?" Tyson ranted.  
  
"I'm sure he's just tense, he's just trying to get us ready for the world championships." Max said trying to look on the bright side.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Do you really think you can win the world championships with your form? I don't care if he's your friend! You need to actually do something! You cannot win a match if you go easy on your opponent!" Kai said glaring at the bladers before him.  
  
"Do you really expect the other teams you'll face to play 'nice'? Do you expect them to go easy on you? Newsflash people! They won't. End of story. Now stop playing and start practicing!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"So what? That's his excuse for treating us like dirt? I'm sorry, that is just not good enough!" Tyson said growling.  
  
"Tyson, I know that was rough, but try to calm yourself..." Kenny started sitting on his bed.  
  
"No, I won't calm myself! He makes me so mad!!!!" Tyson said continuing to beat up on his pillow.  
  
"Well, like or not, Kai is our captain." Rei said, also flopping down onto his bed.  
  
"You know what? I wish that Kai never agreed to be our captain! Then everything would be perfect!" Tyson said, still ranting.  
*****  
A/N-  
  
I'm sorry about the short chapter, I really wish I could've made it longer but......  
  
The next ones should be longer though.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^________________^ 


	2. The Consequences

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Title: The Amount of Ones Worth.  
  
Author: Guardian  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Warnings: none yet.  
  
Pairing: none yet.  
  
Progress: Incomplete.  
  
A/N-  
  
Here's part two of this. Sorry about the long wait. ^^; I've had writers block and been busy!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Two: The consequences  
  
*****  
  
Tyson blinked repeatedly, blinded by lights and loud cheers from around him. He managed to focus, only to find himself staring into the equally confused faces of Rei, Max, and Kenny.  
  
"No need to look so confused boys!" Mr. Dickinson said cheerfully, "This was planned all along! We, at the BBA, decided that the people, who made it to the final, here in the Japanese regional championships, would represent us in the tournaments to come!"  
  
"So now you don't need me anymore." Kai replied coldly with his usual glare, as Rei, Max, Tyson, and Kenny all became more and more confused. This already happened.....right?  
  
'And now Mr. Dickinson will ask Kai to become the captain and Kai will say yes...' Tyson thought listening intently, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Actual, Kai, I was wondering if you would want to become the captain. They could use an experienced blader like yourself."  
  
Tyson and the others waited on baited breath. Why they didn't know. Kai *was* their captain, so why were they worrying now?  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, I don't have time for people like *them*" Kai said colder, if possible, then before, before turning and walking away.  
  
Five pairs of shocked eyes followed him. Four more shocked then the one left over.  
  
*****  
  
"What *is* going on?!?" Tyson demanded as he walked with the other "newly' formed Bladebreakers, to the park to think.  
  
"Why are you asking us? We're just as confused as you!" Rei replied, rubbing his temples.  
  
"This isn't a dream, because if it was I don't think we would remember each other or anything like that." Max added.  
  
"Plus the fact that I fell down those stairs when we were coming out of the tournament building and that *hurt*! You aren't supposed to feel pain in dreams!" Tyson said wincing slightly as he moved his leg.  
  
"Dizzi? What do you think?" Kenny asked his laptop.  
  
"I think this is all happening because of Tyson's big mouth." Dizzi said rather bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenny asked curiously.  
  
"Tyson wished that Kai never agreed to be the Bladebreakers captain, now he isn't." Dizzi stated.  
  
The teens stared at the laptop for awhile before Max turned to Tyson.  
  
"...Dude, this is all your fault."  
  
"MAX!!!"  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
That's all for now, it's short-I know, but that's all I could do. Be happy I (finally) updated.  
  
Next- The Asian Tournament. Oo 


End file.
